What One Night Might Lead To
by Love-And-War1999
Summary: Nico's feeling alone, hating life. Leo's dealing with unrequited love, watching Nico fall apart over Percy Jackson. When Nico gets drunk and Leo finds him, he decides to take him home, intending to let him sleep there until he feels better. Nico's too busy thinking of the Sea Child. One thing leads to another and lets just say that it'll be one night they won't forget.
1. That Drunken Night

_5 Years After the War_

**~Nico~**

"Fucking Percy..." Nico muttered as he took another swig at his beer at the bar that he'd subsequently found while walking around aimlessly through the streets of Manhattan. Sure everyone was still alive after all this time, which was amazing, but what good is living when you have to cringe on the inside when you see the person you love with someone else? Nico still hadn't found the answer to that yet. It was difficult to face the fact that Percy would never have any romantic feelings towards the son of Hades. Nico almost couldn't stand the idea that if they survived long enough, Percy and Annabeth would eventually get married and start a family. That was definitely something Nico didn't want to be around to witness. He was glad that only Jason knew who he was in love with. Of course, Nico had confessed about his sexual orientation to his friends. He had learned to trust them with that much.

Everyone was shocked except Jason since he had known before anyone else. But sadly, telling his friends didn't help Nico's situation of unrequited love. It's like the Gods had answered his prayer in trying to forget his pain, even if it was for a while, and had somehow sent him a sign that led him here. This was probably the first time that Nico really appreciated the wine God. Nico's mind was too fogged with alcohol and Percy that he couldn't really process what was going on around him. At the time, all he was thinking about were his fantasies of the boy that was unreachable and the fact that he had drank at least six bottles so far. He was out of it, sucked in his own world that he couldn't control what was about to happen next and that night was going to be one that Nico would never forget (even if he was drunk beyond all doubt)...

**~Leo~**

"I don't understand why we have to go looking for him. He's 19 already!" Leo complained.

"But what if he's hurt! We have to take of each other," Hazel explained, "How do you think we've made it this long?"

"Luck." Hazel rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter that you think this is stupid, Leo. If any of us find Nico then we'll let him stay at our places. We'll iris message each other when we find him, okay?" Of course it would be Jason to come up with such a 'great' idea.

Leo groaned, "It almost midnight. Do we have to go now?"

"Leo, stop whining. The faster we find him, the faster you can go back to sleep." Piper told him. And that's how he ended up looking for the son of Hades through Manhattan. Everyone else had gone looking for him in a different location. Leo was worried about him, even though he never showed it. In truth, Leo may had had a thing for the creepy guy that hides in the shadows. Weird huh? Leo wasn't sure why he would have any kind of feelings towards Nico. There wasn't really a time where they had had a conversation alone. Leo had confessed to Jason his crush for Nico and Jason seemed to have knowledge that might burst Leo's bubble. Leo eventually got it out of Jason and he wanted to erase the memory from his head. He was considering hitting himself with a hammer on the head but he wasn't that desperate yet.

"Now, if I was Nico Di Angelo," Leo mumbled, "Where would I be?" Dark alleys were the first thing to pop into his head. He searched everywhere that looked like a hang out for Nico but he was no where to be found. _He probably already went back to camp and I'm just wasting my time_, Leo thought. Leo started heading back to his apartment when he heard loud music and dim lights from a store. It took Leo some time to realize that it was a bar. _Well, a couple of drinks never hurt anybody._ With that thought in mind, Leo walked in. He immediately noticed almost naked girls spinning on poles while men sat around howling and cheering, bottles in their hands. Leo headed straight to the bartender.

He grabbed a sit next to some guy. Leo took quick notice because the guy sitting next to him was very familiar.

"Nico?!" Leo couldn't believe he'd find the son of Hades here getting wasted. Nico barely looked at him and continued to drink from his half-empty bottle. "Nico, put that down! We've been looking everywhere for you. You have no idea how worried Haze-Hey, are you even listening?" Leo snatched the bottle from Nico.

"Hey, g-give it back," Nico swayed on his seat and his words were slurred. He half-heartedly tried to take the bottle back.

"Why the hell are you here?" Leo asked him but Nico was too out of it to answer. "Never mind, I'll just take you to my place. It's not far from here." Leo put an arm around Nico and had to practically carry him the whole way.

"Oh-kay, thanks Percy. You're so nice..." Nico put his head an Leo's shoulder and dozed off, but not before Leo could shake him.

"Hey buddy. I'm not Percy and will you wake up! You're heavy."

"Whatever you say Perce," Nico continued. Leo rolled his eyes in annoyance. _Is Percy the only one he thinks about?_ They somehow made it to Leo's apartment. Leo had to lean Nico to the door to dig in his pockets for his key, which was harder than usual considering that his drunk friend wouldn't let go of him. He finally jammed the key into the lock and went inside. Nico was a bit more sober (hopefully) since he walked in. He kind of wobbled and tripped on a few steps, but with Leo's help, they got to his bedroom.

"Okay, so I'll iris message Hazel and tell her that you're not dead," Leo said as he fished for a Drachma cursing himself for not having his tool belt with him at the time. "But I can't let her see you like this so maybe it would be best to wait until tomorrow." Nico was too busy just staring at him. "What?" Nico didn't respond. "Look, you're spending the night here so you can have my bed, I guess. I'll sleep on the cou-" But before Leo could go any further, Nico pushed him onto his bed and got on top of him. The sudden contact made Leo heat up. They were too close for his comfort. Way too close. Their faces were only a few inches from each other and Leo could smell the alcohol from Nico's breath as he spoke softly.

"You're really hot, you know," Nico smirked down at him. Leo was about to tell a joke when Nico suddenly smashed his lips with Leo's. Leo knew this was not right. He wasn't going to take advantage of the fact that Nico couldn't control himself, but it was too inviting that he couldn't help but melt into the heated kiss. Nico pressed their lower bodies together and Leo could feel his pants getting tighter. _This is not happening,_ Leo though urgently, _I'm only dreaming. Demigods have very vivid dreams, right?_ He was forced out of his thoughts as Nico suddenly started trickling kisses down his neck and leaving small purple bruises. Leo tucked at Nico's black shirt, lust intoxicating his system.

Nico made his way back up to Leo's ear, creating more friction between the two, and started nipping at his ear lobe, causing shivers down Leo's spine. Leo couldn't help but let out a moan.

"I love you, Percy," Nico whispered. That was a total turn off. Leo managed to shake himself off his lustful state. Of course Nico wasn't interested in him. It was all about the son of Poseidon.

"Nico, get off me. I'm not Percy," Leo snarled, trying to push Nico off him but the drunk demigod wasn't listening.

"Shh, Annabeth doesn't need to know," Nico continued to speak softly, pressing himself more firmly on the Latino. His cool hands playing with the hem of Leo's shirt and snaking up his back. Leo held back a groan, knowing that it would only make Nico more excited.

"Nico, I'm serious. Get off!" Leo demanded, "You're wasted...STOP IT!" He squirmed under Nico, his hands finding a way to his chest and started pushing Nico off him. Nico suddenly grabbed a tight hold Leo's wrists with his own and held them on either side of Leo's reddening face. Leo struggled but the longer he was in this position, the less he wanted to stop it. Leo knew that if he didn't get out of this situation, who knows where it might lead to.

Nico grinded his hips into Leo's and the Hispanic bit his lower lip as he instantly arched his back at the swift motion. "You're not saying no to me, Jackson," Nico growled, his mind still muddled to even realize that Leo looked nothing like Percy Jackson. Nico leaned in, "I've wanted to have you for a long time now and I'm not going to be rejected again." He said against Leo's lips. His tone was so possessive, so dominating and for a second, Leo wanted to just stop fighting, but the voice in the back of his head kept reminding him that Nico was too fucked up to see who he was really talking to. Before Leo could think of something to escape, Nico forced his tongue into Leo's mouth. Leo tried to clenched his teeth but Nico just smiled and rolled his hips downward, which made Leo gasp. Soon, Leo extended his own to dance with the Italian's. Nico let go of Leo's hands and placed them on his hips instead while Leo tangled his fingers in Nico's tousled black hair.

Leo had had many fantasies of this night, but he never thought they would come true. The lust that he felt at that moment didn't do much for him to ignore the pain he also felt at the fact that Nico's own mind was conjuring up his own illusions of another and it stung Leo to know that after this was over, Nico would once again ignore him while he longed to be with the Greek leader of Camp Half-Blood. He half hoped that this was just a dream, a bittersweet make-believe, a pleasurable nightmare that would disappear as soon as he woke up the next morning. His mind started to lose focus and it clouded up with the feeling of Nico's skin rub against his own.

He distinctly remembered Nico sucking the skin of his upper body and his hands ripping his shirt off him. The way his hands grabbed Leo roughly by his waist and dug his nails into his skin. The feeling of ecstasy coursing through his veins as he screamed Nico's name as a warm sensation grew at the pit of his stomach. Leo really hoped that it was just a dream. A crazy, perverted dream. As Nico thrust one last time, he cried out Percy's name, which made Leo almost want to throw up. At that moment, Leo decided to pretend he didn't hear anything and enjoy the intimate moment with the person he was madly in love with because it would probably be their last. Soon he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Leo opened his eyes, groggily. He found himself lying on his bed, turned to see his window that showed light coming from outside. _Was it really all a dream?_ He asked himself. No sooner had he gotten an answer when he noticed an arm wrapped around his waist and the feeling of someone's body pressed up against his back. Leo prayed to the Gods that it wasn't really who he thought it was. Leo refused to turn around as fear flooded through his mind. _What have I done?_ He questioned himself. He felt the arm around him hold him tighter, bringing Leo closer to the person behind him. The person buried his face in the back of Leo's neck.

Leo tried to get up but was restrained by the arm around him. Leo heard a groan behind him. Nico slowly sat up, holding his head in his hands. "My head hurts like hell..." Nico managed. Then he realized he wasn't alone. "Holy shit! Leo!" Nico scanned around franticly around the room. Both of the boys' clothes were scattered on the floor.

"No way. Did we just...?" Leo didn't say anything. What was there to say? Nico quickly jumped off the bed and got changed. Leo sat up on the bed, still unclothed, looking down at his hands that were placed on his lap, ashamed at what had happened the night before. Nico hurried to the door, but just before he turned the know, he looked back at the demigod still not looking up. "We never speak about this again." Leo jerked his head up and looked at the son of Hades for the first time that morning. He felt his body about to combust in anger. After all that's happened, that's he had to say? Not even an apology or...something reassuring.

"Speak of what? That you imagined fucking Percy?" Leo asked innocently, yet almost glaring. Nico's eyes turned darker.

"If you ever say anything, I'll-"

"You'll what? Fuck me again?" Nico didn't say a word, looking baffled at Leo's sharp remarks. "I won't tell, okay? Just leave already." Leo averted eye contact again. He listened at the heavy footsteps and the slam oft he front door. Leo closed his eyes for a second only to open them again quickly as the flow of memories of Nico whispering in his ear and all the dirty words that weren't meant for him seeped into his mind. Leo buried his face in his hands feeling used and betrayed. But what was he expecting from this? That Nico would suddenly love him? Nico would never feel the same way and Leo would have to stand in the sidelines, watching the guy he loved, long for another.

* * *

**This is as close as a Lemon as I'm ever going to get and yet I'm pretty sure that I still sucked at writing this. Sorry for the bad writing but I tried my best.**

**-Angela R.**


	2. Wanted Explanations

**Sorry for the wait but I wasn't sure if I was going to continue this. I still don't because I'm not sure where this is going but I'm just going to wing it. I truly see Jason being a brother towards Nico because I think it's adorable. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

**-Angela R.**

* * *

**~Nico~ **

His head was spinning, his stomach was churning and overall, Nico was an absolute mess. What the Hell happened last night? The son of Hades tried to recall the events, but his mind came up blank and he was having trouble walking from all that alcohol. It was a miracle he hadn't thrown up yet. As he stumbled out of the apartment and into the busy streets to find an alley to shadow travel back to camp, he tried to understand what Valdez had said.

Nico wasn't sure if he believed it yet. It was still a complete shock to him, but waking up naked with your clothes scattered around the room of a guy that's just lying next to you...well, it doesn't take a genius to put the pieces together. Still, it couldn't be true. Nico would never do something like that. He'd learned to control himself over the years and he'd certainly never thought of the son of Hephaestus that way before. Then again, he wasn't very sober at the time and he had no memory of anything.

Finally, after tripping over his own feet, he managed to shadow travel in front of Thalia's tree. The ride made him feel sick and as soon as his feet touched the grass, Nico doubled over and threw up all the beer that he'd consumed. The taste was bitter in his mouth and all he wanted to do at this point was collapse from exhaustion, but he heard someone call his name.

"Nico," Jason yelled. Gods, he did not want to talk to anyone right now, especially him. The blond had, at one point, elected himself to be Nico's somewhat of an overprotective older brother throughout the years. Something that Nico had never agreed to but wasn't as bothered by it. The only time that he hated about the whole idea was that Jason would turn into this Mama Wolf whenever Nico got hurt, (and it could be maybe the most insignificant scratch) or when Nico made one of his sudden disappearances to the Underworld, at which he'd be bombarded with demanding questions of where he was and he talked to anyone and other trivial questions that came out of the older demigod. Seriously, he was worst than Hazel.

The Roman stopped right in front of him and opened his mouth, ready to interrogate him.

"Before you say anything-" Nico took a deep breath and vomited once more before he could finish. He couldn't support his weight any longer and he dropped to his knees.

"Oh Gods!" Jason exclaimed as he rushed to the other's side, kneeling down and rubbing his back to try to make him feel better. "Where were you last night? And why the Hell do you smell like alcohol?!" There was Mama Wolf.

When the son of Hades was able to breath again, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve and continued, "Okay, I was at a bar. Happy?"

"Happy? You expect me to be happy?!" Nico got ready for one of Jason's rants, "You can't just get drunk, especially alone! What if someone were to kidnap you, or you got jumped, or even worst, a monster attacked! By the look of how much you puked, you must've drank a lot. I can't believe that you would be irresponsible enough to pull a stunt like this! Do you have any idea how worried everyone was? Do you? I don't thinks so. Why? Because you weren't thinking! And another thing-" Nico interrupted again by having a coughing fit. His throat had started to burn and all he wanted was some water.

Jason waited for the coughing to stop and helped Nico to his feet, letting the shorter boy lean on his shoulder. "My head hurts..." Nico whined weakly, as they made their way to Cabin 13.

"See? This is why we don't get drunk," Jason scolded, but was giving Nico a break from his speech considering that Nico was staggering and could barely keep his head up, longing to fall into bed and sleep for a few hours.

"...Shut up..."

* * *

The next time Nico woke up, he was in his cabin. His head was still throbbing, but his stomach had settled down. He was stripped of his clothes, excluding his boxers, he had a wet cloth on his forehead and he was tucked in his bed. He sat up slowly, noticing a cup of water and a few squares of ambrosia placed on his bedside table. There was a small note next to the cup that read:

_**Feel better soon. I'll call Hazel to tell her you're here. **_

_**You better have a good explanation by then. **_

_**-A very pissed off friend, Jason**_

_More like a very pissed off mother,_ Nico thought. He climbed out of bed and got changed quickly, preferring to be dressed in more than his underwear when Hazel decided to storm in here and question him about his whereabouts last night. If he was lucky enough, it would only be her and not be accompanied by his other friends. He could barely handle one person at a time. Slipping on his usual attire, he emptied the glass of water and swallowed one of the squares to stop his headache, which he would soon obtain again after Hazel got her say. A sudden slam of the door being open made Nico jump slightly.

_Speak of the devil,_ he thought as his sister strode into the room, pulling in Leo behind her. Her usual friendly face was replaced by one filled with anger and disappointment. Nico glanced at the Latino, who was muttering something to the daughter of Pluto, but he wasn't sure what it was. Why was he here? The air quickly filled with tension as Leo tried his best to look at anything that wasn't Nico.

Hazel stopped right in front of him, still gripping Leo's wrist. "Is it true what Leo said?" She demanded. At those words, Nico's heart raced and he almost couldn't breath, like he was about to throw up again as the feeling of anxiety and panic spread throughout his body. A few restless moments of silence passed between the three and Nico found himself feeling anger at the son of Hephaestus.

"What did you tell her?" He growled.

He couldn't of told her that they... Leo didn't respond as his eyes finally made eye contact. He merely stared coldly. "What did you tell her?!" Nico shouted angrily, finding himself inches away from Leo's face, his fists clenched tightly to the fabric of the other's shirt collar.

"I told her everything," He replied darkly. Nico's heart sank as he got ready for the worst.


	3. Arguments & Confessions

**~Nico~ **

Suddenly, Hazel was pushing them away from each other. "Don't blame Leo for this!" She demanded, trying not to get loud. "He did the right thing in telling me."

"I can explain," Nico quickly said.

"You better have a good reason for going to a bar so late at night and binge drinking! It's a good thing that Leo found you. Who knows what might of happened." She took a deep breath, getting herself together.

"Wait, what?" Nico stared at his sister for a second and then at Leo, who had a small smirk on his face. _That fucking liar,_ he thought, _he was bluffing._ The blood was already boiling inside him again, but Nico knew that he couldn't do anything to the bastard. At least not with Hazel in the room.

"What do you mean what?" Hazel continued on, "You thought I wouldn't find out? Jason also told me that you passed out a few minutes after he found you, but not before you blew chunks! I can't even look at you right now! I'm so angry..." she growled. Hazel stormed out the cabin, leaving the son of Hephaestus and Hades. The door was shut with so much force, that the windows rattled.

They just stood there in silence, looking at each other with silent glares. Until Nico was the first to break the silence. "You lied." He muttered lowly through gritted teeth, clenching his fist tightly by his sides. That caused Leo to smirk again and Nico wanted nothing more than to beat him to a pulp, but he tried to restrain himself because Hazel and Jason were already angry at him and it was best not to get into anymore trouble with his friends, even if it was extremely tempting.

"You really think that I would tell Hazel what really happened?" He asked smugly.

"But you said-"

"And you believed me?" Leo raised both eyebrows and mockingly laughed. _Would it be really that bad if Jason and Hazel hated me for a little bit longer?_ Nico debated because Leo was just itching to get punched in the face, wasn't he? "You should've seen your face. It was quite stupid of you, really."

"You're an asshole."

"And you're a dick." Leo retorted, "And I just realized that was a poor choice of words, but it suits you, don't you think?"

That made him involuntarily blush as the memories of that night started seeping into his mind in flashes. The sound of their moans echoing in his ears. their breaths becoming shorter. Leo desperately clutching at his shoulders, whispering his name and begging for more. Nico tightly holding onto the other's hips, feeling his stomach tightening, pleasure overwhelming him.

He shook his head to get rid of those images. This was not the time for that, especially when he was getting ready to gut the same guy with his sword. "Why can't you just forget already? It wasn't like it meant anything anyway so it's not that big of a deal." Leo probably had a few drinks himself. That seemed to be the explanation for Leo to even allow what happened between them last night.

Leo flinched at the words and that confused Nico even more. Leo actually looked hurt at his words as if Nico was the most insensitive guy that he'd ever met. Then, as quickly as the expression appeared, it was gone, instead a hollow stare taking its place. "What? We were both drunk. Things happened."

"Who said I was drunk?" Leo sneered, steam literally coming from his ears, his skin becoming a red hue like it did when he was ready to burst into flames. Nico found himself at a loss of words, his anger having disappeared in a matter of seconds at the question. His hands started feeling clammy and his breathing hitched, waiting impatiently for an explanation.

"That's impossible," Nico croaked. "Why else..." He trailed off. He just couldn't understand what Leo was telling him.

"I tried to stop you, at first." Leo admitted, looking at the floor. "You're probably wondering what the Hell is going on, right?" He chuckled humorlessly. "Well, can you believe that I fell in love with you?" Nico's heart stopped. Leo was in love? With _him? _He just stood there, his mouth wide open. This was not real. It couldn't. In what world did anyone fall in love with Nico Di Angelo? Especially if that person was someone like Leo Valdez? He felt like his mouth was full of cotton, unable to form a word. Not like he had anything to say, still too shocked to make any sound.

"Why do you look so surprised?" The other titled his head to the side, looking slightly annoyed at the lack of response. "I confess to you my feelings and all I get is you looking at me like I'm crazy."

Nico shook his head again, gaining back his voice. "Valdez, don't be stupid. Why would you fall for me? I find it hard to believe. Just because we fucked doesn't mea-"

"Seriously?" Leo interrupted him, "This was long before last night!" His curly hair had been set ablaze but Leo barely noticed.

"Then you're crazier than I thought," Nico muttered. He had to keep his cool. He had to make Leo see that he wasn't worth the heartache.

"Why are you acting like such an indifferent jerk?" Nico remained apathetic. The faster Leo realized that he was just wasting his time, the better it was. For both of them. "It's because of Percy, isn't it!?" Nico's eyes widened at the mention of the son of Poseidon. "Why can't you let go of him, huh?"

"That's none of your business," Nico snapped.

"Hypocrite. You want me to get over you, but you can't even forget him, can you?" Leo was dangerously crossing the line. If there was one thing that Nico couldn't stand, it was the idea that Percy was never going to be his.

"I didn't choose who to have feelings for," Nico snarled.

"What a coincidence," Leo jeered, "I didn't either. If I had, trust me, it wouldn't of been you." Leo's flames had subsided and he just looked tired and worn down. His eyes were red and watery, but he blinked away the tears. Without another word, he left Cabin 13.

Nico didn't know what to do or think. All this talk about love was beginning to really get to him. Sometimes he wished he couldn't feel anything. Then there wouldn't have so many complicated feelings. He desperately needed to talk to someone about all this to help him sort this mess out. As much as it pained him, he decided to go talk to Jason. He always knew what to say.

**~Leo~**

He couldn't hold in a scream of rage and frustration that had been built up inside him any longer and as soon as the doors closed in the empty Bunker Nine, he let it all out. His throat hurt, his hands had caught on fire, and his head was pounding painfully as he crumpled to his knees, letting the tears finally flow out, not needing to be strong anymore, already safe from judging eyes.

Leo suddenly felt drained and laid on the floor, curling himself into a ball, tears still streaming down his face, but he just didn't care, feeling empty and numb inside. He had known that Nico had already been interested in someone else and he could've just gone along with him being drunk as well, but he had been so angry at the time that he couldn't bite his tongue.

The worst part? Leo had confessed how he'd felt only for Nico to reject him in such an offhand way and then telling him to get over it when Nico hadn't let go of Percy since he was 10. That brought back a choked sob as Leo started shaking again, just wanting to forget everything, wishing for it to be over.

After what seemed like an eternity, Leo stiffly sat up, wiping the dried tears and his nose with his sleeve. He needed to get all this off his chest. Carrying this around would surely make him crack. Jason was the best person to go to. Leo would've gone to Piper or Annabeth. Hell, he might've even gone to Hazel or Frank, but he kind of had forgotten to mention his sexuality to his friends and he just didn't feel like having to explain himself. Jason seemed like the most logical choice.

Leo got off the floor, dusting himself off and decided to head off to Cabin 1.

* * *

**Let's see, who should get to Jason first? Leo or Nico? And should the other one walk in on them talking? Hmm... Hard decisions. That's a definite yes for that last question, but the first one, I'm not so sure. What do you think?**

**-Angela R.**


	4. Mama Wolf

**Well hello there. It's been a while. I have no excuse. I'm just lazy. Sorry xc **

**-Angela R.**

* * *

**~Jason~**

"Idiot…" The blond muttered to himself as he remembered the state Nico was in. Some people thought he was a little too concerned for the son of Hades, but could they blame him? He was so careless at times, especially now with this new stunt he pulled with getting wasted at a bar and almost throwing up his guts. Besides, Nico was like a little brother to him and Jason had always wanted one. Thalia was cool but she was always busy being a badass maiden hunter of Artemis that she didn't spent much time here. At least she called from time to time.

But seriously, Jason was still pissed. He couldn't concentrate on reading the book Annabeth had lent him about the history of Roman architecture while he waited for lunch time in his cabin. He was considering to just go sword fighting to cool off when he heard someone throw open the door, making him jump.

"Jason, dude, I need to talk to you." Leo said as he closed the door swiftly and walked over to the cot at the corner. "Wow that statue doesn't get any less creepy," he commented as he passed the Zeus statue.

"At least you don't have to sleep with it," the son of Jupiter told him, noticing his best friend's eyes red and puffy and his hair messier than usual. "Leo, what's wrong?"

Leo laughed a bit, "I look like shit, don't I?"

"Not funny," Jason gave him a serious tone. "Come on, sit and tell me what happened."

"You mister, act too much like a mom," the son of Hephaestus shook his head playfully.

"I do not! And if you're gonna say that, at least call me dad," Jason huffed in annoyance. Maybe he was a bit protective of his friends, especially when they were hurting but that did not mean he acted like a parental figure!

"Oh so now you have a daddy kink I don't know about?"

Jason flushed at the accusation. "Leo stop clowning around already. Sit here and tell me what's bothering you right now!"

"You are aware we call you Mama Wolf, right? And for good reason, too." The son of Hephaestus chuckled but in the end dropped the act and let his shoulders slump and sat next to Jason with a heavy sigh. "I fucked up big time. Like, I've done some pretty crazy things before, but this one takes the cake."

Forgetting the undignified nickname that he'd surely put an end to later, Jason focused on his best friend as he hid his face in his hands. "Is it really that bad?"

"You have no idea…" Jason was getting really worried now. When Leo was serious, that's not a good sign. Different scenarios starting bombarding his mind before he could stop it. Had Leo hurt someone? Killed them? Had his fire ability gotten out of hand? But he would've heard about it if it was something like that, right? But what if it didn't happen here? "It's just that...Gods, I'm such a fucking idiot!" Leo suddenly shouted, his body trembling from...anger? Sadness? Hate? Jason was getting dizzy. He wanted to know what was happening. Now. He wanted to help in anyway possible, but he needed to be patient. He couldn't pressure Leo to say anything or he might not do it at all.

Jason scooted over and put a comforting hand on the other's shoulder. "Leo, no matter what it is, I'm here to help. Okay?" Leo didn't move. "Hey, look at me, please?"

"I don't want to," Leo admitted.

"Why?"

"Because I...don't want to see how you react." Jason noticed streaks of warm tears slowly traveling down Leo's face. "I don't want you to be mad at me or something, I guess."

"Leo," Jason said sternly. He took his friend's wrists and removed his hands from his face as gently as he could. "It's not gonna be angry. I'm gonna listen and help you out. I'm Mama Wolf, remember?"

Leo snorted and smiled weakly at the statement. "I feel like I'll go insane if I don't tell someone. Well, more insane than I already am."

"Alright, so what happened?" Jason asked once again as he wrapped an arm around Leo's shoulders, looking at him as Leo flushed in...shame?

Leo finally made eye contact. His brown eyes were misty, more tears threatening to fall. His expression turned to hurt. Leo sighed loudly, tired and defeated. "I...I had sex with Nico."

A small silence followed as the blond processed what Leo, who decided to look at the ground, had told him. "Wait...what?"

* * *

**Now before anyone says anything, Nico does eavesdrop just not in this chapter XP **

**Until next time. Hopefully that's not 2 years from now. Again, sorry about that.**

**-Angela R.**


End file.
